Things, I hadn't known
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Merlin is sick, but Arthur isn't moved, until his servant's condtion gets worse. Now Arthur has a chance to realize few things about his relations with Merlin. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic to _Merlin_. I must say, at first it was just an idea of sick Merlin and Arthur's reaction on it, but since he treats his servant a bit "coldly", I thought some other things would be shown in this fic too. And Gaius is a bit OOC, because I think he could be mad with Arthur for treating so horribly Merlin, even if the wizzard is doing so much for him (remember the 13th episod of season1?).**

**Well then - review?**

**Chapter 1**

Merlin didn't feel well.

Since three days the refractory cough was killing him. At first boy tried to ignore it, minding that he had the hell lot to do and even then Arthur was considering him as a slob. Besides – was it the first time, when Merlin had a cold? Things like this happens and you have to move on. And so Merlin was waking up every morning, he was making Arthur a breakfast, polishing his armor and doing all other things, patiently taking the cough, which was becoming more inconvenient and irritating with every day.

When after every attack of cough Gaius was asking him if everything is alright, Merlin was responding that it's only small cold. However, after some time Gaius became suspicious. Merlin was still assuring him that everything is alright, still the old physician kept asking and observing carefully his ward, which started to annoy Merlin.

However, the cough was only the beginning. Soon Merlin started feel also the pain in the muscles and sudden weakness. At first he thought, it was because of tiredness, after all he was doing activities that required a lot of physical strength (everyone, who tried to polish to shine quite big armor, knew about it). However soon Merlin realized that he's sweating a lot and that he has more problems with breathing. It started to worry him. It wasn't hard to see that something was wrong, that it wasn't just simple cold. With every minute he was becoming more and more weak. It happened a lot that he suddenly felt dizzy and he couldn't resist the impression, he will faint right here, right now, no matter, if he is bowing upon armor, cleaning the stables, or doing anything else.

It all seemed to not make any impression on Arthur. When Merlin was coughing, prince was ordering him to cover his mouth. When Merlin was stopping his labor to massage his aching joints, Arthur was ordering him to come back to work and not lazing around. When it finally happened that Merlin fainted, waiting for his master to end the training of soldiers, Arthur took the bucket of cold water and poured it on his servant's head.

"Don't sleep on the post, Merlin." He said with cold tone.

Boy's still strained lungs were catching breath with a lot of effort. Merlin shifted his head, trying to focus on the figure of his master, who was looking down on him with gaze filled by calmness and contempt at the same time.

"Come on. Get up. You're not here to rest. In fact you lately neglects with your job."

Merlin slowly and with a lot of effort got up from the ground. Because he was still swaying on his legs, he leaned on the nearest fence.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but…"

He wanted to say: "I'm sorry, my lord, but I'm not feeling very well", however the prince had cut him:

"No 'buts', Merlin. I don't care about your mere excuses. You have to do my orders."

"Yes, my lord." Merlin responded and coughed into his hand.

"Now come with me. We have few things to do."

Not saying anything more, Arthur turned back to his servant and started to walk to the castle's direction. Merlin fallowed him. Arthur was walking really fast, Merlin had to ran to him from time to time. Because of his aching joints, weakness and gasping, the march through the long corridor was for him one big martyrdom. With every step, Merlin was dreaming about getting already into Arthur's chambers and rest even for a moment. However, he knew that even if he will get there, his master won't leave him, just like that; that he will give him some task to do.

Suddenly Merlin felt, he won't take it anymore. He had to stop. He had to let his tired from frowst lungs catch the breath for at least few seconds. He stopped and leaned on the sill, hardly catching the air. He touched his forehead. It was flaming and wet from the sweat. His whole body was weak and in pain. He felt that if he will move from his spot, he won't have enough strength to go on.

When Merlin stopped, Arthur also stopped and looked back with resignation. Seeing his servant, leaning on the window, he sighed deeply and called:

"What is it, Merlin? Have broken your nail? Stop acting like a spoiled woman and come here!"

Merlin didn't give any respond. He only put his gaze on Arthur, who was untouched, however his patience could end with any time and then everything could happen. Probably Arthur was thinking that his personal servant want to get out from his work, the boy could read it from his cold eyes. Prince won't listen to him. But Merlin knew that if it all will take some more time, it will end bad to him.

So he moved from his spot. He started to walk in Arthur's direction, forcing his aching body to some effort. He was dizzy, but he was still walking, while Arthur turned back and directed to his chamber.

"Faster, Merlin. You're lagging like a an old lady."

He was hearing the steps of his servant, but then the other sound came to his ears. The sound of the body, falling on the stoned floor. Arthur's eyes widened. He immediately stopped and turned back. Merlin was lying unconscious on the ground. Prince ran to him and kneeled. He started to shake him violently.

"Merlin, Merlin. Stop pretending, idiot, and wake up."

But Merlin didn't respond. Arthur, on the other hand, discovered that his servant's body was wet and hot. Prince was startled for a moment.

"He's ill…" He whispered, still not believing in it.

The panic took the rule upon him. For a moment he didn't know, what to do. He wasn't sure, what exactly was with Merlin. After a moment to Arthur's ears came the sound of someone's steps. Then young prince got the hold of himself and started to call for help. The steps became louder and soon some knight ran to Arthur. Seeing royal son, he stopped immediately.

"Sire?"

"Quick." Arthur started, standing up. "Help me take him to Gaius."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Gaius was examining carefully his ward, while Arthur was standing at the wall and observing everything with tension. In prince's mind was crowding lots of disturbing thoughts. Sweated and paled face of Merlin was reminding him about the event with poisoned chalice. Fighting with the poison and close to death Merlin was looking exactly the same, like sick and unconscious Merlin right now. Arthur tried to not think about it. For sure it was just small indisposition. For sure Merlin just had to rest, that's all. There was no reason to be worried.

Suddenly Gaius put his gaze on Arthur. There was some enmity or distance in those old eyes.

"Are you sure, you haven't seen anything unusual in his behavior, my lord?

Arthur rolled his eyes in thoughtfulness. Then he looked on Gaius.

"Only cough."

"Are you sure?" The physician kept asking, widening his eyes, like he was searching for some concrete answer. "Merlin wasn't saying anything about frowst?"

"No."

"Pain of joints?"

"No."

"He hadn't seemed to be weak or anything?"

"No, I haven't recognized something like that. Although…" Arthur suddenly remembered something. "He probably fainted this morning, during training, because when I returned, he was laying on the ground. I've woke him up with bucket of cold water. Then I ordered him to go after me and he fainted again. And now he's here."

"I see." Gaius replied, this time looking at prince with discontent alongside with disappointment. Then he covered Merlin with duvet, came to the table and started to smashing some herbs with mortar. He spoke after long moment of silence, which was definitely too long for Arthur: "It's pneumonia. I realized it earlier, when I was observing Merlin. He was betraying all the symptoms, though he was sure, it's just a cold."

"Is it something serious?" Arthur asked.

Gaius stopped making the pulp out of herbs, leaned his hands on the table and looked at something distant.

"It many times ends with death." He said with silent, calm tone, but still there was something accosting in it.

Arthur stunned. His eyes rolled on wet and paled face of unconscious Merlin. Some weird weight appeared on his chest, when he thought, his loyal servant may not survive it.

Gaius returned to work and said:

"I will try to cure him, but I'm not sure if my methods will be effective."

"Is there something I can do?" Arthur asked.

Gaius put his gaze up. The hand that was holding the mortar, clenched around the handle, while his face expression remained calm. If only Arthur could read his thoughts now… If only he could comprehend, what kind of feelings the trusted adviser of his father was feeling towards him right now… There was so much things, Gaius wanted to say to arrogant prince and the superior of his ward, but his natural carefulness was stopping him to do so. So the only thing, he said, was:

"For now I can't think about anything, my lord, but if I will need something, I will tell you. If that's all, let me take care of patient."

"Maybe I should stay with him?" Arthur looked once again at sleeping Merlin. "For now it's the only thing that comes to my mind."

Gaius violently put down the bowl and mortar, then he leaned hands on the table and for the first time after really long time he looked into Arthur's eyes.

"My lord, haven't you something to do? Your father won't be happy that you are sitting here, instead of fulfilling your royal duties?"

"Oh… yes." Arthur threw out from himself, a bit shocked by physician's reaction. Then he directed to the exit. "I will come later to see, how Merlin is doing."

Cracking lightly, the door closed behind him and Gaius was alone with his patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The whole Camelot was preparing to sleep during this pleasantly warm evening. Gaius soaked white cloth in bowl, squeezed it and put on the feverish forehead of Merlin. In the house was also present Gwen, who had just ended her work and decided to check, how her friend is doing. She found out that Merlin has a pneumonia, when nervous Arthur came to Morgana's chamber to tell them both about it. He tried to remain calm as usual, but Gwen still could feel some kind of worry in his voice. This worry about Merlin wasn't something surprising. They both were very close to each other, although they didn't show it every day.

Gwen looked at Merlin.

"It's like _déjà vu_." She said suddenly, breaking the silence. Gaius gazed at her, rising his eyebrow. Gwen continued: "Merlin looks exactly the same, like when he drank the poison instead of Arthur."

"Yes." Gaius agreed. "And we don't know if he's going to survive, like back then. Everything for prince Arthur Pendragon."

Hearing that, Gwen was startled for few seconds.

"Arthur is Merlin's friend. You know it very well."

Gaius gazed at her coldly.

Meanwhile Arthur Pendragon stood on the porch to Gaius' house. He rested his hand on the knob. He was going to come in, when he had heard sentence said by Gwen on the other site of the door and angry response of physician:

"Friend? Who let his friend work, seeing, how he's troubling himself? Who give his friend orders, when he's coughing and he's weak?"

"I'm sure that…" Gwen started, but Gaius immediately cut her.

"As far as I can see, Merlin is considered by Arthur, beside of all things, as a servant! If it wasn't like that, for sure he would forbid him to work, instead of pouring the bucket of cold water on his head, when he was unconscious!"

Gwen wanted to say something, but Gaius suddenly calmed himself down. He just approached Merlin again, took the compress and rested his hand on boy's forehead, looking at him with sadness. He sat on the chair beside bed.

"Merlin is like son to me. I know he really respects Arthur and is ready to serve him with whole his heart. You have no idea, how many times Merlin saved Arthur's life. You have no idea, how much he's ready to sacrifice for him. I had to watch, how my step son was suffering for Arthur's sake. All I could do was taking it as it was. The closest person to me was many times near to death to protect Arthur Pendragon and I couldn't do anything about it."

Arthur still didn't come in. He was only standing at the door, thinking about what he just heard. Once again he felt the weight on his chest. He knew perfectly that Merlin was ready to die for him (and he almost did), but he never wondered, how Gaius would feel about it. Arthur tried to deny the physician's words about considering Merlin only as a servant. They were friends. After all Arthur also risked many times for Merlin. Still he couldn't resist the impression that his everyday acts was saying otherwise.

"And now Arthur led to the situation, when Merlin is once again near to die. That fool didn't see that his personal manservant wasn't feeling well."

Arthur leaned his other hand on the door. When he closed his eyes, he saw flashbacks of last few days, when Merlin was coughing, touching his aching back or lurching in front of him, but prince done nothing but ordering him to cover his mouth or come back to work. Arthur couldn't believe that he was so blind and insensitive. How could he say all those tactless things to sick Merlin? If he could turn back the time, for sure he would give Merlin few days off, instead of ordering him around.

"I understand that you're mad with Arthur, Gaius, but he isn't bad person." Gwen's soft voice came to Arthur.

"They aren't friends, Gwen." Was Gaius' reply. "They're just master and servant."

Arthur's eyes widened. It wasn't true. He did considered Merlin as a friend. One of few real friends in this whole castle. And Merlin knew it.

Or maybe not?

How would he knew, when all he heard from his friend was "you're an idiot" or "you can't do anything right"? How could he knew, how much Arthur valued him, when he was so cool towards him? When he treated him like a servant, not as a friend equal with him? Even when they were alone, Arthur didn't stop to be the master, didn't take off his mask of detachment.

Arthur had gone on the journey to get cure for poisoned Merlin. He let his friend see his mentor in prison, when Aridian accused Gaius for magic. He helped Merlin to defend Eldor. But did he ever _said_ to him that he considered him as a friend?

No, he didn't. Arthur never said it to him directly. But now he wanted to dash to Merlin and say, how lucky he was to have friend like him beside. He wanted to apologize him for not taking his illness seriously and leading Merlin to pneumonia. He wanted to tell him, how much Merlin meant to him.

But Arthur didn't know if it was right time. Gaius was still angry with him. On the other hand the physician would think that prince don't care about Merlin, if he won't come. Besides, Merlin may wake up in any time.

So Arthur knocked to Gaius' door and then he slowly came in. Gaius and Gwen stood up.

"Good evening." Arthur whispered.

"My lord." Gaius bowed his head, but prince could still find enmity in his voice.

"How is he?" Arthur asked. His eyes rolled on Merlin.

Gaius lifted his head to look at prince.

"Well, his condition hadn't improved, but it's only one day. Right now I'm doing my best to make him less feverish. We will see, what tomorrow will bring."

"I understand."

Arthur sat beside Merlin's bed and stared at his friend. Merlin coughed twice, but was still asleep. Arthur wanted to say many things, but he remained silent. He wanted to hold Merlin's hand, but he was sitting still. He wanted to do million other things, but he didn't. He only bit his bottom lip and observed his friend with sad eyes.

"Please, don't die." He murmured almost soundlessly.

* * *

When Arthur returned to his chamber, he couldn't stop thinking about all those things, he heard today. He was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling in the darkness of the room. He hoped – no, he _prayed_ – that Merlin will get better. This evening was already really boring and lonely without him. From time to time Arthur had an impression that soon the door will open and he will see his friend with this goofy smile of his; that Merlin will come in and do or say something, what will make prince laugh.

But Merlin was sick.

And he was sick because of Arthur. Because of Arthur's stupidity. Because of Arthur's lack of empathy his friend probably was going to die. That thought was driving him crazy. Arthur wanted to scream, hit his head on something hard to punish himself. He hated to be here and do nothing, when Merlin was feeling so horribly, but Arthur knew, he couldn't do anything right now, beside hoping. Hoping that Gaius will manage to cure his friend.

Arthur fell asleep past midnight. He didn't dressed up to sleep or do anything else. He just closed eyes and, dressed in his normal outfit, fell into sweet slumber.

* * *

Merlin's eyelids slowly opened. The morning sun was shining through the windows, making place more warm and comfortable. He felt groggy. For a moment his vision was blurry, but it soon cleared up. Then boy realized he wasn't in his room, but in the main part of Gaius' study. He was laying in bed prepared for patients.

He was feeling hot. His lungs was taking deep, unsteady breaths. Merlin rapidly stood up and he almost immediately felt dizzy.

Then Gaius came in. He smiled at the boy, took some potion from the table and quickly approached his ward. Merlin looked at him with tired eyes. Gaius smiled even wider and gave him the potion.

"Drink it, Merlin. It's medicine that will help you recover."

"Thanks, Gaius." Merlin said and poured the liquid down his throat. Soon he grimaced because of horrible taste of medicine. "What the hell is that?"

"Good medicine should taste bad." Then Gaius saddened. "You have a pneumonia, Merlin. That's why you were coughing."

"So it wasn't cold?"

"Maybe at first it was, but it turned to be pneumonia. You cannot leave this place, until you will fully recover. Otherwise you will die."

Before surprised Merlin could say anything, his caretaker gave him plate with breakfast. It was only black bread and cheese. Merlin started to eat it in silence, but then he suddenly began to cough violently. Gaius quickly ran to him and rested his hands on boy's shoulders. After few seconds coughing had stopped. Merlin touched his forehead, when he felt dizzy once again. He leaned his back on the pillow and sighed.

"Am I really going to die?" He suddenly asked.

"I didn't said, you will die. You may die, if you won't rest and recover." _And if my medicines won't work_, he added in his mind. "Now eat your breakfast. You need strength."

"Well then…" Merlin shrugged and returned to bread and cheese.

Suddenly someone knocked to the door. Gaius opened.

"Good morning, my lord." He said without enthusiasm.

Arthur came in. He smiled with relief, seeing awaken Merlin, who, on the other hand, was surprised by Arthur's presence. Boy didn't know, what to think. If prince came here to give him chores, Merlin would have to refuse. But Arthur could not take his refusal. However, prince came closer to his servant. Merlin still was wet and Arthur could easily feel heat emitted by his feverish body. He could hear Merlin's hard breath. Eyes of both men met. Merlin couldn't stop observing this weird expression in his master's gaze. It seemed that Arthur wanted to say something, but he didn't know, how to start.

"If you came here, sir, to give me chores…" Merlin started, but he had been cut by Arthur.

"Have you lost your mind? You won't move from here, until you recover. That's an order."

Arthur looked down and saw Merlin's breakfast. He took the plate and put it on the table.

"I will bring you something more nutritious from kitchen. Meanwhile rest and listen to Gaius."

Not saying anything else, Arthur started to leave. Startled Merlin couldn't believe what he just saw and heard. When Arthur almost closed behind himself door, suddenly Merlin began to coughing again, this time more violently. Prince quickly opened door and ran to Gaius' house. His eyes widened with shock. His manservant was coughing really long and really hard, like he was going to throw out his lungs. After nearly a minute attack stopped and Merlin looked at Arthur, his breath deep and rapid, his eyes filled with hurt.

Was he hurt because of Arthur? Was he really the source of Merlin's illness?

But then Merlin smiled with this goofy smile of his.

"Your Highness, you were going somewhere. I'm still waiting for this breakfast."

Arthur woke up from his gloomy thoughts.

"Oh… yes."

Arthur left Gaius' place. During his whole way to kitchen, he couldn't get out from his head the image of coughing Merlin. He tried to think about something else, but his mind was recalling this memory on and on. Who knew what else Merlin suffered; what kind of pain he was feeling? Even if he had got better, it didn't mean, the threat of his death was less possible. And so Arthur was more determinate to prevent it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember - reivew will make mama Meg happy and motivate her to write more (although exam are coming, so I won't have much time). Anyway, review.**

**Chapter 3**

"Well, well, look, who had come here…" Dragon said gazing at the small figure of Gaius in front of him. "I was expecting someone else."

"Merlin is sick." Gaius replied. "He has pneumonia and his condition hadn't improved since two days. Moreover, it seems he's getting worse. My medicines are useless."

"So you've came to ask me for help?" Dragon asked.

"Yes." The physician put up his gaze. "I know, it isn't magic, but maybe you know some way to cure it."

"Yes, I do. But I can't tell you."

Gaius eyes widened with shock.

"So you will let Merlin die?"

Dragon leaned his head upon him.

"No, Gaius. Your precious ward is important also for me. Merlin cannot die, before he will fulfill his destiny. As I said earlier, I was expecting someone else and only that person will find out about the way to cure Merlin."

"Who is it? Who is the person you were expected?" Gaius remained calm.

Dragon laughed silently.

"Well, it's really important person. I can even say: a royal guest."

Gaius' eyebrows rose.

"Uther? But he won't come here. Not for a servant."

"I'm not talking about Uther. Don't pretend. You know, who I mean."

Then sudden realization hit him and his eyes widened.

"Arthur." Gaius whispered. He rolled his gaze on the floor. "But he won't come too."

"Those two are the two sides of the same coin, Gaius."

Gaius' expression changed from startled to angry.

"It's Arthur's fault that Merlin is sick! He let him work, even when he started to cough! For him Merlin is just a servant!"

"That's what you think right now, when you're driven by grief. Don't you remember that Arthur risked his life to get flower of Morthirus? Back then you said on your own that Arthur is a man of honor."

"But…"

"Arthur needs Merlin. And Merlin needs Arthur. They will accomplish many great things, but only together. That's why this time the one, who has to come here, is Arthur. This time Arthur is the one, who will save Merlin."

"How?"

"Leave it to him. Your job is only to make him come here."

"I see. If there is no other way…" Gaius turned back to the exit. "Goodbye, dragon."

Leaving the cave, Gaius was confused. Lots of thoughts was crowning in his head, making him scared. He had to convince Arthur to come to dragon's cave, but he didn't know how. Arthur may not believe that he have to go to dragon. Besides, if Gaius will tell him directly that dragon want to see him, prince may get suspicious. So all the way to his place, the physician was thinking about good plan.

* * *

It was late evening. Arthur put the bowl with hot stew before Merlin. Boy dipped the spoon into dense, light brown liquid, put it into his mouth and slowly chewed.

"You know what it reminds me? This soup from rat, you once made for me." Arthur grinned.

Merlin looked at him with smile, still chewing. But then his expression saddened.

"What happened?" Arthur asked with worry. Merlin chuckled.

"Nothing. I've just remember what was later, in the Labyrinth of Gedref."

Arthur's eyes widened. Memories of last Anhora's trial flashed before him. Image of Merlin sitting before him and two chalices. One is poisoned, one not. Both boys are trying to figure out, what to do. If they won't pass this trial, Camelot will be lost. Surprisingly they both were ready to drink the poison to just save the other. After few seconds of deep thinking Merlin has an idea of pouring the liquid to the one chalice. Suddenly Arthur distracts him, pours the liquid to his gabled and before Merlin can do anything to stop him, prince is holding poisoned chalice and smiling with triumph. Manservant tries to stop his master, but Arthur doesn't listen, he just drink it with one quick move. It seems that his fate is sealed. Soon he falls on the floor and everything goes black, while terrified Merlin is leaning upon him.

Now, when they were safe and sound, Merlin put his sad gaze on Arthur. They both hadn't seen that doors had been opened a bit and one eye of Gaius looked inside to observe two boys.

"I still don't know, why you did it. Why you drank this poison in Labyrinth of Gedref?"

"I couldn't do anything else, Merlin." Arthur smiled. "This curse was my fault, so it was clear, I was the one, who had to take responsibility." His eyes saddened, when he looked at Merlin. "And I couldn't let you die."

"Why?" Merlin was still asking.

It was the good opportunity to tell Merlin, what Arthur was thinking about him. But prince couldn't say it. He couldn't split it out, even if Merlin's eyes were becoming more and more intensify and impatient. Arthur looked at his servant. _Because I need you, Merlin… Because you're my friend… Because you're so precious to me that I would happily die for you…_ He had this words on his mind, but he couldn't say it aloud, even when he really wanted to.

Suddenly another attack of coughing broke the silence. Arthur rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder, until his servant stopped to cough. Prince pulled the bowl with stew closer to Merlin.

"You better eat it." He said, almost whispered. "Then go to sleep. You need to rest."

"Yes, sir." Merlin said, saluting jokily. Arthur liked to see him cheerful.

Gaius could hear concern and care in prince's voice. When physician was walking back to his house, he had a time for deeper reflection about this whole thing with Arthur. Gaius' wrath on prince was slowly fading, when he was thinking about Arthur's action towards Merlin. Sometimes Arthur was taking responsibility instead of Merlin and facing Uther. Arthur helped Merlin defending Eldor, disobeyed his father to get Morthirus, let him see Gaius in prison, when the man was accosted for magic. And this story with Labyrinth of Gedref…

Besides, during those two days Arthur was particularly living here. He was coming in the morning with breakfast, talking with Merlin and from time to time asking, if boy wanted something. He was leaving Gaius' place, when he was called by king, he had to train with his knights or bring something from kitchen; or when it was so dark that he or Merlin really had to go to bed.

_Arthur needs Merlin. And Merlin needs Arthur…_ – words of dragon echoed in physician's head.

And now, when Gaius was listening conversation of two boys and when he heard Merlin's question, he was waiting for Arthur's answer. It didn't come, but Gaius somehow knew, what Arthur was trying to say. Maybe Arthur _did_ care for Merlin? Maybe Merlin wasn't for him just a servant?

Merlin finished his stew. Gaius opened the door and both boys looked at him.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but Merlin has to go to sleep now." Gaius said.

"Of course." Arthur stood up and turned to Merlin. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting. Good night, Arthur. Good night, Gaius."

Merlin came to his room, while Arthur left the house. Gaius went after him and when prince directed to castle, physician caught his arm and stopped him. Arthur looked at Gaius with confusion.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but there is someone, who really need to see you."

"That person can wait, until tomorrow and ask for an audience."

Gaius knew, Arthur was suspicious and he didn't blamed the prince. He would be careful too. But physician knew also that he didn't have much time. Dragon will tell Arthur and only Arthur about the way to cure Merlin.

"That person has some information, but he will share it only with you, my lord. If you don't trust me, you can call someone for help."

"No, I trust you." Arthur said. Then he added with smirk, touching the hold of his sword: "Besides, I have a friend in my sheath."

Gaius smiled.

"Well then. Let's go."

During whole way to dragon's prison, they weren't speaking to each other. Arthur was obediently fallowing Gaius, even if he soon felt a bit worried by the fact that they were going straight to the dungeons. So the person Gaius was talking about was a prisoner? Not good. But soon the old man went deeper to the underground, just where was… Arthur thought many times about asking his guard, who exactly was waiting for him, however something was telling him to just fallow Gaius and see on his own.

And so they've got there. Arthur could see right before himself the Great Dragon, the one and only living dragon on this world. The creature looked at him with those small, yellow eyes and leaned upon the boy, like he wanted to see him better. Arthur could feel dragon's breath, when the warm, but smelly breeze from big nostrils came to him. Suddenly dragon moved his head back and finally spoke:

"Greetings, Arthur Pendragon. I was waiting for you."

First thought that passed through prince's head was that he had been betrayed, that Gaius led him into death because of Merlin. Arthur had to do something or else, he will die. First he wanted to escape, but Gaius blocked the entrance with his whole body.

"My lord, please. Listen to him. He knows the way to cure Merlin, but he will tell it only to you."

Arthur looked once again on the monster behind him. For a moment he was hesitating, but then he completely turned to dragon.

"Why should I trust you? My father had killed all of your kind. You have a reason to kill me or trick me."

"Believe me, young Pendragon, I have no intension, nor interest in killing you. Moreover, I want to help your servant. You can listen me up and find the way to save him, or just leave and let him die."

Arthur was silent for a moment. The image of coughing Merlin flashed before his eyes. He tightened grip on the hold of his sword and turned to Gaius. Prince wanted to ask the physician a question, but the old man already realized, what he wanted to say.

"Merlin's condition isn't improving, my lord. I've used all my medical knowledge, but it's useless. Now the dragon is Merlin's only chance. _You_ are Merlin's only chance. I beg you, my lord: do it for him."

His eyes was so sad and honest… Arthur could see desperation in them. Desperation of old man, who wanted to protect his beloved step son. And suddenly prince himself was determinate to do anything to help Merlin. Even if it meant to kill some nasty creature or climb on the highest mountain, Arthur was going to save life of his manservant. So he turned to dragon and said strongly:

"I'm listening."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dragon looked at Gaius.

"I leave us alone."

Gaius didn't say anything. He just turned back and disappeared in the darkness of the entrance. Now in the cave there was only Arthur and dragon. Prince felt nervousness, not only because he was waiting for dragon's answer. He didn't know what was going to happen, what he should expect from giant creature in front of him. He leaned hand on the hold of his sword – just in case. Finally the dragon spoke:

"First you must tell me, why you want to help Merlin."

Arthur blinked with surprise. He was speechless. What he supposed to say? Should he confess to a stranger – to _dragon_ – thoughts, he was thinking during those nearly three days?

"That is my thing, you don't have to know." He finally responded.

"I want to know, why the heir of Camelot wants cure for his servant's illness. I want to know, why I should help you. Are you doing this, because Gaius asked you for it? Or maybe there is something deeper?"

Arthur gazed down. He didn't say anything.

"I understand, why Merlin should do it. It's servant's duty to care for his master." Dragon spoke again.

"But it's not his duty to die for him." Arthur's eyes shot him angrily. Then his expression relaxed and once again he looked down. "And Merlin was near to die for me, once."

"So you're doing it to pay him back?"

"No. Not exactly."

"So why? As soon as you tell me, I will tell you, how to save him."

"I just want him to be fine."

"Why?"

Prince slowly put his gaze up. Dragon could easily see sadness in his eyes. They were bugging creature to stop asking Arthur. For a moment dragon hadn't said anything. He was just observing boy in front of him.

"You will have enough of time to think, why you want him to be fine. It's more important than you even imagine, young Pendragon. Now listen me carefully."

"So you tell me, how to cure Merlin?" His eyes shined with hope.

"Of course I do. To help your servant, you will have to go on a trip. Not very long. It will take you nearly half a day of horse riding."

"Where I will have to go?"

"In the woods, at the other side of the lake lives a healer, who can easily cure many illnesses, including pneumonia. However, if you want healing, there are few conditions you must remember, young Pendragon."

"What conditions?" Arthur's voice was calm.

"First of all…"

* * *

_…you and Merlin have to go there alone. Healer will open her doors to only two people…_

Arthur rested his bag on his horse and turned back. Gaius was telling something to Merlin, boy was nodding from time to time. Finally the physician ended lecture and hugged his ward with light smile. When they broke their embrace, Merlin smiled back and slowly walked to his horse. Gaius fallowed him and stood in front of Arthur. Prince knew, what he wanted to say, so he leaned closer to Gaius and whispered:

"I will protect him with my life. I promise, he will return to you save and sound."

Gaius looked at him with surprise, but only nodded. He said to both of them:

"Please, be careful. You don't know, what's going to happen to you in the forest. And, Arthur," He once again gazed at prince. "keep him warm. If he will get tired, make a halt and let him rest. Oh, and don't forget about…"

"Gaius, it's only half a day." Merlin cut him and smiled.

"But don't forget that returning also will take us half a day, Merlin." Arthur replied, adjusting his bag. Then he came closer to his servant. "Besides, remember, why we are going there, anyway. Your condition isn't the best for a long journey."

They said their last goodbye to Gaius and Arthur helped Merlin get on the horse. Funny thing. Normally it was the other way around. Generally during those three days Arthur was the one, who was serving Merlin – fetching him meals, giving him blankets, keeping him company. Maybe it was because of guilt, maybe because of inner need to help Merlin, but he didn't mind that much.

It was very dark, since they were leaving before down. Arthur ordered one his knights to tell king that he had gone on the two-day hunt. If his father knew the truth, he would try to stop him from going on the long trip only with a sick servant by his side.

Soon they could see how sun started to unhurriedly rising above woods. Both men wasn't speaking to each other most of the time. The only thing Arthur could hear from his friend was Merlin's unsteady breath and coughing from time to time. Sometimes prince was looking back to check, how Merlin is doing. Arthur was really worried, but tried not to show it for Merlin's sake.

Merlin himself was confused. Arthur came to him in the late night and said that soon they will be going to some healer. At first Merlin thought Arthur was joking, but Arthur was serious, almost deadly serious. He said that he knows about this healer from really reliable source, but he hadn't said, what kind of source it was. And now they were here – two lonely and silent riders. The mage had bad feelings about it. When Uther will find out that his son had gone on a ride only with personal servant, he will be furious. Arthur could at least take few guards. What if someone or something will attack them? Merlin didn't know, if he could do magic, when he had problems with breathing and when he could start coughing in the middle of casting the spell.

But the most intriguing thing in this journey was that Arthur was doing it all for him. Merlin was looking on and on at his master, thinking about this whole situation. Sure, he experienced Arthur's care few times, but going to some unknown healer and exposing himself on forest's dangers was something beyond Merlin. In moments like this warlock was both glad to know that their relations wasn't just simple master-servant relationship; and angry, because – hell! – why Arthur have to show his care for him only in situations such as death threat?

Besides – caring Arthur was out of character.

_…The other thing is that you can't eat anything near the lake…_

Around the late morning. Merlin suddenly spoke.

"Arthur…"

Prince looked back at him.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I'm not feeling well. And we didn't eat much, since we left. Can we stop for a moment?"

Arthur looked at the space before him. He could easily see water on the end of long track, running through the woods. It was only few steps. It was a lake. Arthur knew this forest very well and for sure he and Merlin will manage to get there quickly. So he turned to Merlin again and said:

"See this?" He pointed at the lake. "We will get there and make a halt."

"If you say so…"

At the lake, they both stood on the ground and let their horses drink water. Merlin sat on the earth and leaned his back on the tree. His stomach growled. He felt hot, tired and hungry. All he wanted was something to eat, eventually short nap. However he also wanted to get to mysterious healer and to be cured, so this halt shouldn't take them very long.

Suddenly his eyes caught blueberries on his left side. He smiled and leaned hand to harvest some of them, but Arthur quickly saw it and ran to him. Dragon was clear about it. Arthur couldn't let Merlin eat them.

"You idiot!" He screamed at Merlin, kneeling at his side and snapping his hand.

"What?"

"We have our own supplies, so don't eat everything lying on the ground. Wait here."

Arthur ran to his bag and drew out two black breads from it. He gave one to Merlin and both men started to eat it slowly. For a moment Merlin was observing the water with distant look of melancholy. Memory of his farewell with Freya flashed before him and suddenly he wasn't that hungry as at the beginning. Only feeling of Arthur's hand on his forehead, had brought him back to reality.

"What?" Merlin asked a bit annoyed.

"Nothing, I'm only checking your fever."

"And…?"

"I'm not physician, but it chilled a bit."

Merlin wanted to say something, but abrupt attack of cough made it impossible. His lungs felt like they were sore and irritated from so violent coughing, but soon the man felt also someone's hands on his shoulders. He knew, who it was and as soon as attack passed, he looked at worried face of Arthur.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, taking his hands off Merlin. Then looked on the ground. "If I hadn't forced you to doing your job, when you started to feeling sick, you would be alright."

Merlin looked at him with surprise. He was suspecting that maybe Arthur was feeling guilty, but actually hearing this from him was rather weird experience. He didn't know, what to say. Arthur, who was caring and feeling guilty, was scaring Merlin more and more. Awkward silence prolonged, while two man was eating their breads. When they've done with their meal, Arthur stood up and said:

"We should go now. As soon as we will get to that healer, you will be cured and we will soon go home."

They got on their horses and started to riding around the shore of the lake. It took them some time, but soon they've found a single thatched cottage on the headland. Both men got off their horses (once again Arthur helped Merlin, since his servant seemed to be a bit dizzy) and tied their bridles to branches of nearest tree. Then Arthur and Merlin approached the door to small house and prince slowly knocked.

_…But the most important thing is that you have to answer all questions, the healer will ask you. Young Pendragon, your servant won't be cured, until you give honest response to all of healer's question. And if you will try to lie, she will feel it and you will accomplish nothing. Remember about it._

The door had been opened and both men saw old, crooked woman with white hair tied into topknot. She was dressed in long, brown tunic, similar to the one Gaius was always wearing. Her small, beady eyes had color of navy blue sky. When they looked at Arthur and she smiled in really distressing manner, prince had a bad feelings about this elder woman. But he wore his usual expression of detachment.

"Good evening, miss. My name is Arthur. I've came here to ask for healing."

"You're not seeming very ill, young man."

"It's not for me." He said and pointed at Merlin. "My servant is sick. He has pneumonia."

"I see."

She moved aside and, still smiling, replied:

"Come in. I was expecting you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter, my friends. Don't forget about leaving a comment.**

**Chapter 5**

Healer's house was looking like Gaius' infirmary – a lot of shelves with potions and books, on the benches various herbs and items used to make medicines. Merlin and Arthur saw single bed on the left side of the window and chair on the right side. The most intriguing was that in the middle of the house was standing table with blue cloth. It had two chairs, woman sat at one of it and pointed with open hand the other one, telling Arthur:

"Sit here, young man."

Arthur hesitantly did it. On the other hand, Merlin sat on the chair, which was standing at the wall. This woman was a witch. Arthur had this weird feeling and it made him nervous. It might be the trap. Actually it was highly possible. Probably dragon wanted Arthur's death, so he directed prince here. But still their surrounding was telling him that he should trust this woman, that she was really a healer.

She rested her chin on her hands and looked at him, smiling even wider. For a moment her eyes rolled on Merlin, then they returned to Arthur.

"Before I will heal your servant, I need to ask you few questions, you must answer."

"I know." Prince said quietly.

"Good. So let's start, young Pendragon."

Both – Arthur and Merlin – looked at her with wide eyes. How did she know that Arthur was Uther's son? But she only smiled and asked Arthur first question:

"Who told you about me?"

Arthur hesitated, but only for a few seconds.

"The Great Dragon."

Merlin's eyes snapped open with disbelief.

"You spoke with dragon? Why?"

"Gaius told me that someone want to speak with me." Arthur turned to his friend. "He led me to dragon's dungeon and the dragon said, he will…" He cut, then looked down. "He said, he will tell me how to cure you."

Merlin was speechless. Arthur was speaking with dragon to help him – Merlin? He could only imagine what Great Dragon had said to prince and that it had something to do with them travelling lonely. This all was so weird. Normally the warlock was the one, who was talking with the monster to save Arthur. But before he could think about it deeper, the healer spoke again.

"How your servant got sick?"

"Well, it started with a cold…" Merlin began to explaining, but woman glared at him coldly and said:

"I'm not asking you. He is the one, who have to answer. Now," She turned back to the other man. "tell me: How he got pneumonia?"

Arthur bit his lip. It was really hard to confess it to stranger, but he knew, he had to say this. For Merlin's sake, he had to admit before this woman his mistake.

"Merlin had a cold, but I ordered him to work." He could hear, how his voice was trembling. His eyes was directed on the floor, because he didn't want to look at woman, nor at Merlin. "I hadn't seen that he was ill. It was only, until he fainted on the way to my chamber, when I realized that he really wasn't well. Our physician said, it was pneumonia. He tried really hard to cure Merlin, but it was useless."

"So you are responsible for making his illness worse?"

"Yes." He admitted, clenching his fist on his knees. "I am."

"Tell me, young Pendragon, is your companion a good servant?"

"Oh, well…" He put up his gaze, his voice filled with nervousness. "I'm not sure, I understand, what you mean."

"Is he good at fulfilling his duties?"

"Not very much. He's clumsy, lazy and disrespectful, and he can't do many things right, and…"

"So he's a bad servant?"

Arthur silenced and blinked at woman with surprise. Then his eyes once again rolled on the floor. But soon he put them up. His and Merlin's gaze met. Merlin was observing him with sadness and impatience. He also wanted to know the answer, but Arthur could easily see in his expression fear for what kind of respond it would be.

"Not exactly…" Prince finally spoke, but then smiled. "Actually, I'm glad to have him as my servant."

"I see. You've came all the way here to help him. It seems that he isn't just some ordinary manservant. But tell me, young man, would you give whole Camelot for his life?"

"What? No!" Arthur screamed, while Merlin rose abruptly from his place and said:

"I would never expect from Arthur to sacrifice whole kingdom for me."

"How about a young, beautiful girl named Guinevere?" The woman smiled again. "If you had to choose between her life and his, who would you save?"

"That's ridiculous! You can't let him choose between one friend and other!" Merlin said even louder. Then he turned to Arthur. "I would rather get myself killed than let Gwen die."

The healer was unmoved. She demanded strongly:

"Answer, Arthur Pendragon. Who would you save: Guinevere or Merlin?"

"I suppose, I would try to save them both. I wouldn't sacrifice her for him." Arthur said.

"Well then, it seems that you don't value your servant as much as I expected. Why you even came here?"

"Because I want him to be cured." Arthur replied calmly.

"Why? You said on your own that he isn't very good servant."

"He's hopeless with doing his chores, but I don't want another. And I don't want him to die, because of my foolishness."

"So how much he's worth for you?"

Arthur wasn't saying anything. He only bowed his head and started to breathing slowly, observing the floor. He was too confused to articulate even a word. What should he say? During more than three days spent with sick Merlin, he had problems with expressing his feelings towards him. He wanted, but he just couldn't. Some mental blockage didn't let him confess, what he was thinking about Merlin, even when he was dying to split it out. He tightened his fist on his longs, while the healer was waiting for his answer.

But then another attack of Merlin's cough had hit his ears. Arthur's eyes widened. Prince slowly put up his gaze and looked at his friend. For a moment Arthur hadn't heard anything else, beside Merlin coughing. It was so violent that boy had to sat back on the chair. And suddenly prince felt how his heart is tighten. Right. Merlin had pneumonia and if Arthur won't answer, his friend will die. Besides, Merlin still didn't know, how much he meant to his master. Arthur had a chance to say it now, to let him know, to save him.

So prince looked at woman in front of him. His eyes was filled with determination, when he finally spoke:

"He's worth fighting with basilisk and giant spiders." Then he turned to Merlin. "Worth coming to his village and help his countrymen defend themselves from bandits; worth drinking gabled with poison to save Camelot; worth breaking laws to let him farewell to his mentor; worth to die for him, just like he's ready to die for me."

"Arthur?" Merlin seemed to not believe his ears.

"I want you to know, Merlin, that despite being so horrible servant, you're the best of all servants I ever had. You've saved my life many times. You always try to help me, when Camelot is in danger. You always manage to say something sensible, when I want to do something stupid. To me you're worth more than my own life. To me you aren't just a servant. You're my friend. One of few real friends, I ever had. One of few people I trust with my life. I'm sorry that I'm saying it only now. I should tell you that more often."

Merlin was still observing his master with disbelief. He was speechless. Arthur just admitted that he considered him as a friend. Well, the warlock knew it from his actions, but actually hearing it was totally different story. Merlin's whole being was warm, for the first time since five days not because of fever.

"That's all I wanted to know." The healer said and stood up. "You've answered honestly to all my questions, Arthur Pendragon. I will heal your friend."

She approached Merlin, put her two fingers on his chest and whispered few words in ancient language. Place, where her hand was, started to illuminating in bright blue color, but suddenly, in few mere seconds, the light faded away. Woman stepped back, while Merlin took deep breath and smiled brightly, for the first time in those five days being able to breathe without problems. Also he hadn't felt so hot and wet. He shifted himself from his chair.

"How are you, Merlin?" Arthur asked suddenly, concern still in his eyes.

Merlin turned to him. For a moment he wasn't saying anything. Things, he heard from Arthur was still spinning in his head.

"I'm feeling a lot better." He said, smiling.

But – in fact – he was feeling happier than he let it show. Arthur just admitted, they were friends. He finally confirmed in words, what his actions was saying. For Merlin it was almost like hearing from beloved woman that she loved him back.

"Good." Arthur smiled lightly. "Let's go home." He turned to the woman, bowed his head and said: "Thank you. I will be grateful to you forever."

They left the house and when they approached their horses, Merlin untied the brindles, then without saying a word, kneeled at the Arthur's saddle, ready to help his master with getting on the horse. Arthur was observing him, confused a bit, while Merlin was grinning happily.

"Come on, Arthur. We have to go home."

Arthur didn't say anything. He just sat on the horse. Soon his servant joined to him and their horses began to walk in direction, they've came here. For a few seconds, both riders were silent, like they didn't have anything to talk about. Then finally Arthur turned to Merlin and broke the silence:

"You know, all I said earlier was true, but…"

"I will tell anybody and you will make my life a hell? Don't worry, I will take it for myself." Merlin smiled again and looked at the open space before them. "I appreciate your care and all, but I must say, you're scary, when you're not prat for so long period of time."

"Oh, you…" Arthur hit back of his friend's head.

Merlin started to laugh. After trying his best to remain serious Arthur also bumped into laughter. And so they were laughing together on the way to Camelot. They knew that when they will get there, they will continue to be 'prat' master and 'idiot' servant, but they also knew that the bond between them was far beyond master-servant relationship. They shared nothing less than real friendship that happens only once in the lifetime. And for that Arthur was grateful.


End file.
